Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 July 2016
17:23:03 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:24:03 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:24:36 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 17:24:37 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:44:27 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:51:34 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 17:52:15 He exited chat but he is still here? 17:53:00 Who exactly are you talking about? 17:54:02 If it's the bot(which I'm guessing it is), it does weird stuff like that sometimes 17:56:24 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 17:56:45 Werid Stuff Like What? 17:58:04 Leaves but stays in chat 17:58:20 it happens when it restarts faster than Wikia can update 17:58:27 Or Just AFK 17:59:17 I'll try and demonstrate 17:59:23 !restart 17:59:23 Mr Creeper500: Restarting now... 17:59:31 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:59:36 Wow! You Controlled Him! 18:00:30 Yes, he's a bot 18:00:41 !commands 18:00:41 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, userkill, help. 18:01:22 !plugins 18:01:25 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:01:43 Most of my commands are mod and admin only 18:02:06 Including The Plugins 18:02:34 Yep, I don't agree with that though, I'll change it before I bring him online next time 18:03:03 Doggone It! *Whistle Attacks* 18:04:45 Lumpy to the rescue! 18:19:36 Hooray! Bot Lumpy Saved The Day! 18:21:11 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has left Special:Chat 18:22:57 c="transparent"Bot Lumpy is now invisible!/c 18:23:23 Why Blank? 18:23:54 c="transparent"'cause I want to be blank/c 18:24:29 Bots Cant Not Talk Anymore? 18:25:17 c="red"bigOF COURSE WE CAN/big/c 18:25:58 I think he might be too fond of chat tags 18:26:30 bigbWhy do you say that?/b/big 18:27:00 Dont Let Him Flip Out Like He Did To Sandy The Other Day 18:28:14 bigFlip Out?bWHY WOULD I c="red"FLIP OUT/c/b/big 18:28:31 You Where Mean To Sandy The Other Day 18:28:57 He doesn't like Sandy very much 18:31:31 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 18:31:34 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 18:31:36 !updatelogs 18:31:41 Yiffmeister: Logs updated (added ~3 to log page). 18:31:42 !on 18:31:45 Hi Mime! 18:31:47 wow 18:31:49 that is mean 18:31:52 Heya Mimey 18:31:57 *waves* 18:32:11 And that's what you get for liking HTF porn 'sandy 18:32:44 LOL 18:32:50 *tilts head confused* 18:33:25 He said that troll who posted that pic in here last night had good taste 18:33:26 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 18:33:31 so I got him back 18:33:46 "Hmm?" 18:34:03 VOICE ALL OVER THE PLACE! 18:34:28 *drinks some water with lemon* 18:35:23 *sighs* 18:37:07 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 18:37:19 fuck you neil 18:37:22 Not Again 'frustrated 18:37:23 you are evil 18:37:35 We do this all the time to eachother 18:38:01 i just can't say fuck you enough to him lol 18:38:33 bigc="red"Don't talk to him like that yiffmeister!/c/big 18:38:49 *eats peanuts* 18:39:03 ./me mimeyyyy 18:39:08 like htis 18:39:13 * Sandgar eats Donuts 18:39:30 * Bot_Lumpy kills Sandgar horrifically 18:39:36 *Destorys Sandgar* 18:40:26 He's technically my boss so I think I should stop xD 18:40:27 "Has anyone seen Pop?" 18:41:00 'exorcist There He Is 18:41:27 "That jerk broke my unicycle!" 18:41:57 *Revives Mime's Unicycle With Magical Powers* 18:43:15 *eats some fries* 18:43:50 *gets sick* 18:45:08 -!- Mimeyyyyy has left Special:Chat 18:45:10 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 18:47:10 Dont Worry Mime! I Have The Cure! 18:48:59 *is more sick* 18:49:26 *Takes Mime To The Doctor* 18:50:11 -!- Mimeyyyyy has left Special:Chat 18:50:16 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 18:50:43 *dies* 18:51:13 *Revives Mime* 18:51:30 *is acting like dizzy* 18:55:17 -!- Mimeyyyyy has left Special:Chat 18:55:18 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 18:56:03 *stops and faints* 18:56:29 *Revives Mime* 18:56:46 *starts to scream* 18:57:17 * Bot_Lumpy puts Mime out of his misery 18:57:54 *stops screaming* 19:02:54 -!- Mimeyyyyy has left Special:Chat 19:02:56 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 19:03:54 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 19:04:23 -!- Mimeyyyyy has left Special:Chat 19:05:29 BOT LUMPY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! 19:05:50 Because I am Bot Lumpy 19:06:21 YOU KILLED MIME! 19:07:07 Because I am Bot Lumpy 19:09:43 MY BEST FRIEND DIED AND VANISHED! 19:10:12 Because I am Bot Lumpy 19:10:30 Are You Gonna Copy That Again? 19:10:41 Yes 19:10:47 Because I am Bot Lumpy 19:11:02 -!- Bot Lumpy was kicked from Special:Chat by Mr Creeper500 19:11:13 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:11:15 I hate it when he gets creepy like this 19:11:38 THANK THE CREEPERS FOR DEFEATING BOT LUMPY FOR KILLING MIME 19:22:50 'wishywashy 19:30:36 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:30:46 DOGGONE IT! *Whistle Attacks* 19:32:35 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:32:46 * Bot_Lumpy permakills Whistle 19:33:11 Did You Mean: *Bot Lumpy Kills Whistle Horrifacly* 19:47:50 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 19:48:00 WHY DO YOU KEEP KILLING EVERYONE BOT LUMPY?!?!? 19:48:17 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 19:51:15 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 19:54:04 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 19:56:44 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 20:00:38 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 20:02:58 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 20:03:35 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 20:05:30 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 20:05:32 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 20:06:31 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 20:14:47 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 20:15:56 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 20:15:57 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 20:17:20 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 20:29:16 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:32:47 I Want 'Cuddlefan 'Mr Creeper500 'Adam And 'kenny Here! 20:53:02 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:04:25 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:18:13 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 21:18:49 Oh No Im Alone 21:36:12 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 22:23:50 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 22:24:20 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 22:24:23 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 22:27:14 'mario 22:56:00 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 22:56:11 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 23:35:09 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 23:37:50 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 2016 07 18